


Somethings Flerk-y Here

by RainStorm2122



Series: Will You Protect Me, Respect Me If I Let You Close? [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Shocked, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Dust is Shocked, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dorky Author, Fat Nuggets is Best Boy, Fat Nuggets is Proud, Late Night Conversations, Late Night Writing, M/M, Married Couple, Other, The Author Regrets Nothing, Time Skips, funny ending, tense situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainStorm2122/pseuds/RainStorm2122
Summary: Anyone watch Captain Marvel, the cat Goose...?FlailChicken and that movie are the inspiration for this. XDEveryone thinks Nugs is so innocent and docile. Just a stupid swine that's filled all our Hazbin Hotel-fan hearts with love.But... What if piggy isn't so... well piggy? What if Fat Nuggets is more, and comes to the rescue to the most unlikely demon in distress?
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Will You Protect Me, Respect Me If I Let You Close? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610371
Comments: 21
Kudos: 120





	Somethings Flerk-y Here

Their walk started peacefully enough, having openly aligned himself with Charlie and Alastor to all of Hell, demons on the street giving him looks but not physically cornering him. The deer skull branded on the side of his neck a strong deterrent too… Angel brushed a set of fingers over the mark with a fond hum, it’d be six years from the start of their relationship and seven from the start of his ‘redemption’ journey. Mind coming back to the present as his walking companion spoinked and twisted their head as though listening to something far off, Angel looked around himself just now noticing that they’d walked much farther than he’d intended. 

The broken sidewalk giving way to Hell’s representation of nature. Dark grass growing from blood-red claylike soil, trees gnarled and broken-looking jutting into the sky, some disgusting sludge bubbled a ways off with a slowly decaying row boat in the middle of the supposed pond. Angel sniffed in disgust at the ominous and dying ‘wilderness’ much preferring Alastor’s recreation of the Louisiana bayou he’d grown up in. Looking leerily at the tree line Angel pursed his lips then looking down at the heavily tugging pig, “I don’t know babes, Alastor said that we shouldn’t go in tha forest alone. Some’in about predator-abominations or baser demons…” 

Trying to pull the smaller creature back resulted in it digging its’ hooves in further, a strained squall leaving Fat Nuggets. “What is up with ya, come on.” Angel nervously glanced at the tree line again, hearing lots of snapping branches and baying from hounds. “I’d really rather not be a snack to some other demon, Nuggets.” The pig ignored Angel, further digging their little hooves into place, dragging itself closer to the darkened trees. 

Angel leaned back into a crouch, all four hands on the leash, in an effort to displace the pig’s grounded weight or at least stop itself forward momentum, “Nug-nug, per favore, piccola, basta. Ti darò molti dolci.” (translation: “Nug-nug, please, baby, that’s enough. I will give you many sweets.)

The sounds of crashing and barking growing louder had Angel reverting to his mother tongue, begging his pet to relent, only to start being dragged by the pig’s determination to reach the forest. Angel’s heels became buried into the dead ground as he tried to brace more of his weight behind himself. Lowering his center of mass in a squat, a third set of hands appeared and attempted to grasp at clumps of thick weeds, all in an effort to anchor them from getting closer. Multiple glowing red eyes and darker silhouettes becoming visible in the thick of forest. The baying deafening but still punctuated with the sounds of breaking timber, now filled with heavy breathing. 

“Nuuuuuuuugs!” Angel whined, tone pitched higher as trepidation raced through his body like ice, frantically yanking backwards on the leash, failing to notice the fraying of the braided material.

Nuggets shrieks increasing in pitch, the pig distressed and dead set on the forest, the spots on its body glowing in warning, a froth building at the corner of his mouth with its efforts. Lunging itself forward despite Angel’s efforts.

“Shitshitshitshitshitshitshi- FUCK NOOOOO!” The leash snapped resulting in Angel stumbling and falling on his ass, Fat Nuggets bolted toward the treeline just as a familiar demon raced out of it in a full blown panic.

Springing up to a standing position Angel called out in confusion and worry, “Alastor? Nugs!!!” The pig weaved around the deer demon, unleashing a fierce squall of challenge, stopping and stomping its hooves at the snarling in the trees.

Alastor didn’t stop nor broke stride as he fled toward the giant white and pink spider, taking a running leap in Angel’s direction just as three giant demonic deer hounds crashed out of the trees. Blood and froth dripping from their maws, oppressive growling resonating through the clearing, the largest of the dogs taking point against Nuggets. Snapping its mottled fangs at the defiant pig. The glowing from before now flashing in warning to the dogs.

Alastor’s body smacked into Angel, four limbs wrapping around the lithe spider like a koala, before scrambling hurried up to sit on Angel’s top set of shoulders. Alastor’s knees bent so his calves could wrap under the top set of arms, feet crossed behind Angel’s back. Red and black hands buried in Angel’s thick hair, white now mixed with red and black as Alastor buried his face into the top of Angel’s head. Desperate pants for oxygen and dissipating fear warming Angel’s head.

Guns appearing in his lower hands while his top set reached up to wrap around Alastor’s torso, securing and reassuring the red demon, Angel frowned grimly at the sensation of his gloves becoming saturated, dark blood quickly dripping off of his raised elbows. Alastor was heavily bleeding.

In the seconds it took for Alastor to become situated and Angel to materialize his weapons Fat Nuggets had engaged the hounds. Both males looked up just in time to watch in fascination and horror as Nuggets mouth opened unnaturally wide. The pigs’ nose pointed to them over his rotund back, large tentacles slinging out and wildly rushing the three now yipping deer hounds. Wrapping crushingly tight around each dog, their yips of fear and pain reach a fever pitch, before in quick succession being dragged into the pigs awaiting maw. Its pink and glowing body rapidly expands and returns to normal with each creature. 

After the last one, a harsh burp preceded a happy oink, with Fat Nuggets shuffling around to face his owner and co-owner. A very pleased look on his docile face, a far far deceptively innocent face.

Angel and Alastor just looked at the small creature with eyes wide, shook to their core. Angel because what the Hell was his pet ‘pig’, and Alastor because he was just saved by a ‘pig-like’ creature after being overwhelmed by his one fear while on a hunt.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked, laughed, or anything really~. Always good to hear from people. Have a great everyone, thanks for reading!


End file.
